1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to audio reception and playback, and more particularly to systems for and techniques of enhancing the perceived bass response of inexpensive speakers typically incorporated into audio and video reception and playback devices such as televisions and computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Most consumers are much more sensitive to the quality of visual displays than they are to sound quality. In order to keep cost at a minimum, consumer electronics manufacturers of audio and video systems, such as televisions and computers, thus are more likely to install small, inexpensive speakers in the systems. These speakers typically have poor low frequency (bass) response and become more prone to distortion as the audio frequency moves further below the speaker's low frequency resonance point. For those consumers who are more discerning, the audio and video reception and playback systems are usually configured so that additional speakers can be connected to the audio and video reception and playback systems for improving the quality of the audio portion of any programming.